CAMINOS CRUZADOS
by neorosemon
Summary: Luego de casi 5 años, Mimi regresa a Japón para la época de lluvia. Ayudada por la ella, se choca con una persona con la q no se cruzaba hace tiempo, pero que ansiaba ver. Todo indica q sus caminos estan unidos, pero ¿Querrá el destino lo mismo? MIMATO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, que tal? Yo soy Florencia, o NeoRosemon. Espero que les guste este fic, que como todos los que haré de digimon, esta dedicado al Mimato, que en mi opinión, es la mejor pareja de digimon y de todas :). Disfruten de la lectura. Gracias por leerme

* * *

**CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

**CAPÍTULO I: EL REENCUENTRO**

Era uno de esos días, en los que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido salir de su lugar. Era una mañana de verano, que más bien parecía una tarde de invierno. Las nubes grises, casi negras no permitían que se viese el cielo, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, con una fuerza tal que algunos árboles parecían doblarse con la facilidad con la que se dobla el junco. Tal como lo había previsto el servicio meteorológico, ese día caería sobre Odaiba una de las mayores tormentas de verano de la temporada.

Solamente a una persona se le hubiese ocurrido salir, una impulsiva chica de cabellos castaños, que necesitaba con urgencia ir al supermercado más cercano para poder comprar provisiones. Debido al trabajo de sus padres, ellos vivían constantemente viajando de Japón a los Estados Unidos, y ella, que ahora ya tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo, permanecía en su casa, completamente sola, ya que no tenía hermanos que pudiesen acompañarla. Ella tenía 18 años, un cabello largo castaño y hermosos ojos color miel, que transmitían su inocencia.

Hacían ya un par de años, que se había tenido que mudar de su país de origen y abandonar a sus amigos, ahora, por primera vez, había podido volver de los Estados Unidos y quedarse en su antigua casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, hacían ya más de cuatro años. Ahora quería quedarse y reencontrarse con sus amigos de Japón.

Se había olvidado su paraguas, y las primeras gotas, de lo que prometía ser la tormenta más fuerte del verano japonés, comenzaron a caer. No habían muchos negocios abiertos, por no decir, que solamente había uno, y fue el que Mimi Tachikawa encontró luego de correr diez minutos debajo de la lluvia, que se tornaba cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando finalmente entro al local, se encontraba completamente mojada, su jean y su remera blanca con cerezas se encontraban empapadas y un poco embarradas, al igual que sus John Foos, que al igual que su remera tenían cerezas.

Rápidamente miró lo que necesitaba para su casa, hacía ya tiempo que tenía que ir al mercado y no lo hacía porque siempre tenía otra cosa que hacer, o simplemente, porque le faltaban ganas. Agarró desde comida hasta artículos de cocina y limpieza, no quería tener que volver a salir con un día así.

**- Muy bien... ahora solo me falta... –**paró un momento para pensar, luego, cuando se acordó chasqueó los dedos, y se dirigió por unas latas de gaseosa.

Sabiendo donde se encontraban, estiró las manos para tomarlas mientras miraba las cosas que contenía su canasto. Estiró su mano, pero en ese instante se chocó con otra mano que pretendía tomar aquel pack con gaseosas que ella quería.

**- Mil disculpas... –**pidió mientras levantaba la mirada. Cuando miró a la persona con la que había chocado su mano, quedó con la boca abierta: era un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, era el más hermoso que había visto hasta aquel momento. Tenía ojos azul zafiro, una cabellera rubia despeinada. El hombre le regaló una sonrisa.

**- No hay problema, discúlpame a mi –**dijo tomando el último pack de gaseosas y entregándoselos a la chica –Toma, llévatelo tú –le dijo con una sonrisa.

**- Pero es el último... ¿Estas seguro que no lo quieres?-** preguntó con un tono que más que querer convencer al chico para que se llevase aquellas gaseosas, indicaba todo lo contrario.

**- Por supuesto, ya conseguiré otro en algún lado –**le respondió cortésmente.

Mimi pensó unos instantes, luego le sonrió. Tenía una idea.

**- Ya se... se viene una gran tormenta, y no podría dejar que anduvieses por todo Odaiba caminando en busca de unas gaseosas por mi culpa, así que te invito a mi casa a tomar una¿Qué te parece mi idea?**

**- ¿Te das cuenta que estas invitando a un completo extraño a tu casa?**

**- Siento que te conozco de antes –**le respondió. Lo mismo sentía aquel chico.

**- Yo siento lo mismo -** comentó- **Entonces acepto tu invitación, muchas gracias –**dijo aceptando su invitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la chica pagó y pudieron irse. El chico extendió un paraguas y lo colocó sobre las cabezas de ambos, protegiéndolos de la ahora, fuerte lluvia. Tomo algunas bolsas para ayudarla a la chica.

Al rubio le gustaba permanecer tranquilo, con la compañía de una chica que parecía no conocerlo. No era fácil ser una estrella de la música, y una sensación entre las adolescentes; siempre habían demasiadas presiones, y la gente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, esta chica era tan diferente a todas, y principalmente, tan parecida a una...

La chica paró enfrente de un enorme y lujoso edificio, sin duda, el mejor de Odaiba, en el que los más adinerados residían.

**- Aquí vivo –**le dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta principal, dejando al chico pasar.

**- Es un lugar hermoso, muy lujoso –**dijo recordando quien vivía en aquel edificio. Era una persona muy importante para él, tal vez demasiado.

**- Eh... si, supongo –**respondió sin darle importancia a ese asunto.

Ambos chicos subieron al elevador y la chica marcó el piso 10. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, él, quien jamás se había comportado como lo estaba haciendo, se la devolvió.

**- Sabes... todavía no se tu nombre –**le dijo sonriente el chico. Ella se sonrojó.

**- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo extraño? –**le preguntó jocosamente.

**- Solamente quiero saber el nombre del ángel mojado que apareció frente a mí en el súper –**le respondió. Ella rió y se sonrojó un poco más.

**- Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa –**dijo enlazando su cabello en su dedo índice, con una frescura e inocencia que logró cautivar al chico, hasta prestarle atención a su nombre**- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre extraño?- **le preguntó. Pero el chico estaba muy sorprendido para responder.

Al fin y al cabo, era realmente ella. Parecía imposible, hacía años que se había ido a los Estados Unidos y jamás se había vuelto a comunicar con él. Y él había tenido que vivir cuatro años sin ella.

**- Hey, extraño... –**dijo moviéndole el hombro, ya habían llegado al piso 10 –Ya llegamos.

El la miró, y al instante le respondió.

**- Mimi... yo soy Yamato, Yamato Ishida... –**para su sorpresa, la chica también parecía sorprendida.

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo de mi segundo fic del Mimato :), Ojalá les guste a todos, y porfis, como siempre les pido, ayúdenme a mejorar mandandome reviews con todo lo que les gustó y con lo que crean que debería cambiar.

Gracias por leerme. Espero que sigan haciéndolo, prometo no defraudarlos .

Se despide: Florencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo del problema**

-Matt…-susurró la chica estirando su mano para tocar el rostro del joven rubio. Era como un sueño, reencontrarse; quiso tocarlo para darse cuenta de que no era otro sueño. Rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía corrió su mano, sonrojada y exclamó- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Qué suerte la de encontrarnos en estas circunstancias, estás muy cambiado-sonrió tiernamente.

Él le respondió la sonrisa, todavía estaba atónito.

-Tú también estás muy cambiada. Jamás hubiese imaginado que podrías ser aquella pequeña y llorona niña con la cual recorrí el digimundo- Mimi infló sus mejillas molesta, pero al notar que Matt le sonreía con dulzura, no hizo ningún comentario, esperaba que eso fuese bueno-Estas…. Muy grande- Por dentro se sentía avergonzado: "Estás muy grande", tantos años espero para verla, para decirle eso… y quedar en ridículo.

-JAJAJAJA, tu también estás "grande"-le dijo Mimi en tono de burla, aunque claramente eso era verdad, ya no eran los niños de antes-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo?

Matt calló por unos instantes, era muy posible que si le decía la verdad, la perdiese para siempre, perderla antes de poder tenerla… el que fuese la nueva sensación musical japonesa era lo de menos, su vida privada era lo que realmente la atormentaba. Jamás hubiese comenzado una nueva historia si hubiese sabido que ella iba a volver. Sora vino a su cabeza… él no podía hacerle eso a ella, pero tampoco quería perder a Mimi. Sabía que eso podría ser tomado como jugar a dos puntas pero… realmente no quería perderla, ni alejarla de él, prefirió callar.

Había estado alrededor de un minuto callado, y esto había comenzado por extrañar a la castaña.

-¿Matt…?- preguntó suavemente, moviéndolo con la lata de gaseosa que había ido a buscar.

-Sí, lo siento-respondió saliendo de su trance- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé cuantas cosas debo contarte-sonrío tímidamente, tratando de que Mimi creyese su blanca mentira, al parecer lo hizo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-repitió.

-Ehh… No fueron años muy interesantes, mi vida se divide entre la preparatoria, la música… y la elección de mi futura profesión, nada más que eso-trató de resumir su vida así.

-¿Solo en eso?-preguntó incrédula-¿¿No nos hemos visto por casi cinco años y tu vida se puede resumir simplemente en eso??- Matt asintió- Valla que has tenido una vida aburrida…-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisita pícara, los dos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?-trataba de disimular que se moría de ganas de saberlo. Más que nada, quería saber si su princesa había salido con cualquier otro hombre.

-He hecho demasiadas cosas como para que hagas una pregunta que abarque tanto-sonrío.

-No te pareces en nada a mi-comentó bromeando.

-En lo absoluto-sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien el estar con él. Era un sentimiento que solo él podía despertar, esa alegría interna. Era increíble, más ahora, que accedía a hablar un poco más.

Como veía que Matt no había ninguna pregunta, Mimi comenzó a hablar de su estadía en Estados unidos, de sus estudios y todos sus logros académicos allí, y mencionó el haber formado una banda que se disolvió pasadas las dos semanas. En ningún momento, Mimi mencionó a ningún muchacho, Matt se preguntaba por qué, pero no quería preguntarle, mejor dicho, no se animaba.

Mimi habló alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos sobre sus cinco años en USA, hablaba con mucha fluidez, Matt se limitaba a oírla y asentirla con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

No puedes ser más perfecta se dijo mientras la observaba relatando su viaje. Era tan histriónica y tan bella que era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

Afuera llovía a cántaros, y no parecía que fuese a calmar en algún momento. Sin darse cuenta, las horas fueron pasando mientras los dos muchachos hablaban, y se iba haciendo tarde, muy tarde. Matt tenía su celular en el bolsillo en modo silencioso, y podía notar como este no paraba de vibrar, alguien lo estaba llamando con insistencia. Sabía perfectamente quien era, Sora, habían quedado de verse a la noche… No quería, pero tenía que irse, sacó su celular, no lo atendió, simplemente fingió ver la hora.

-Ay, lo siento…-se disculpó Mimi apenada-Hable tanto de mi vida en Estados Unidos que se nos pasó toda la tarde, ahora es tardísimo…-miró su reloj, marcaban las 10.06 pm.

Apenas lo dijo se arrepintió, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocona?

-Es cierto, lamentablemente debo irme…

-¿A dónde?- lo interrumpió Mimi con curiosidad.

Matt tardó en responderle, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Tengo que reunirme con unos amigos, ya sabes… cosas de músicos-fingió una sonrisa, por dentro se sentía fatal por mentirle así- Pero… ¿Volveremos a vernos, verdad?-preguntó disimulando su desesperación.

-Cuando quieras…

-Que sea mañana, vamos a dar una vuelta por un nuevo parque de diversiones, lo abrieron hace poco, así que seguramente no lo conoces- Ese sería el último lugar donde alguno de sus amigos se encontrarían. Tendría un par de problemas con los fans, pero ese ahora el menor de los problemas para él ahora.

-Bueno… ¿Pasas por mí?-preguntó sonriente.

-A las 11, estate preparada-le guiñó el ojo y rozo su rostro con una mano. Mimi se sonrojo.

Mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario.

-Sabes… siento como si recién hoy hubiese comenzado a conocerte-Eso le dolió a Matt, ¿Recién hoy?, pero bueno era mejor que nada- Antes nunca hablabas conmigo, era como si no quisieras hacerlo, como si te cayera mal.

La realidad, era todo lo contrario, Matt nunca había hablado con ella por su timidez. No era solamente un muchacho rebelde y poco sociable, era poco sociable por su timidez, la cual aumentaba cada vez que estaba con Mimi.

-No era nada de eso, Mim… Nada más lejos de la realidad que eso-le sonrió tiernamente. Su sonrisa había llegado a convencer a la castaña.

Abrió la puerta, con pesadumbre, quería que él se quedase, pero no era posible.

-Hasta mañana…

-Adiós-dicho esto el chico levantó su cara con un dedo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Mimi no pudo contener su sonrisa, se sonrojó.

Dicho esto, el joven se fue corriendo a tomar el primer taxi que encontró. Una vez dentro de él, le indicó al taxista que lo llevase hasta su casa, tenía que pasar a buscar un par de cosas para Sora y además por su auto. Su celular no paraba de sonar, así que decidió atenderlo.

-Hola, Sora… mi amor-respondió el, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía dos años y medio que salía con la hermosa chica pelirroja. Ella todos los días le demostraba su amor incondicional, no importaban cuantas cosas el pudiese hacer para enojarla, su amor por él parecía ser más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella tenía todo lo que debía tener una mujer para enamorar a un hombre: Era hermosa, inteligente, muy buena en los deportes, con una personalidad encantadora y le caía bien a todo el mundo; entonces, si era todo eso suficiente para que cualquier hombre se enamorase de aquella mujer perfecta, ¿Qué era lo que él no podía notar? La quería, si… pero no la amaba. Estando con ella se sentía bien, era como estar con una amiga, la quería mucho… pero más de una vez, pensó que eso no era suficiente.

-¿Dónde estás, Matt? Te he estado llamando por horas, teníamos una cita ¿Lo olvidaste?-se podía oír que no estaba para nada contenta.

-No, disculpa mi amor… estuve ocupado, en un ensayo…

-Llamé a Takato, me dijo que hoy no tenían ensayo-lo interrumpió ella.

-Bueno es que… estuve componiendo-inventó rápidamente- Ya sabes cómo soy cuando me pongo a componer, pierdo la noción del tiempo-rezaba porque Sora creyese su mentira.

Matt no sonaba para nada convincente, Sora lo notó, pero su amor podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Si… si es cierto-dijo, también poco convencida- ¿Entonces vamos a vernos?

-Claro, solo dame media hora y estaré en tu casa.

-Bueno, entonces te esperaré, te amo-se despidió la chica.

-Yo también… te amo, mi amor-dijo poco convencido, luego cortó.

La visita a Sora se le hizo eterna, no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que podría hacer al día siguiente en el parque con Mimi, pero de pronto se acordó de algo, los paparazzi… ellos sin duda harían cualquier cosa por una nota, hasta incluso sacarle fotos con Mimi, saldrían en las fotos y se convertiría en un problema con Sora. Nunca se había comportado así, así que no supo prever las consecuencias, lo mejor era llamar y cancelarle.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto, amor?-preguntó Sora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ehh, perdón estaba con la mente en otro lado, ¿Sobre qué cosa?

-Pasado mañana hay un torneo de tenis, y el equipo me está insistiendo para que participe, pero pienso que lo mejor eso no competir y concentrarme en el ingreso a la universidad…

-Pero todavía faltan dos meses para que nos graduemos, ya podrás comenzar a preocuparte por los estudios entonces-para el gusto de Sora, Matt era muy despreocupado con el tema de los estudios, pero ella se había enamorado de él así, y no pretendía cambiarlo.

-Entonces, si me dices eso, competiré, y ganaré por ti-le sonrió dulcemente-Solo necesito que mi amuleto de la suerte este presente-Matt sabía perfectamente que hablaba de él, así solía llamarlo. Las únicas veces que Matt no pudo asistir a alguno de sus partidos, ella había perdido, así que había sentenciado que él era su amuleto de la suerte. Sora creía mucho en esa clase de cosas.

-Allí estaré mi amor-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella. Existían momentos en los que la quería, momentos en que no… Lamentablemente, desde esa mañana en la que se encontró a Mimi, sus sentimientos por Sora eran todavía más difíciles de explicar-Entonces, imagino que mañana tendrás que mucho practicar, ¿No?-No quería sonar esperanzado, aunque de verdad lo estuviese.

-Sí, imagino que si… Pero podríamos vernos un rato por la noche, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, pasaré por ti a las 9-dijo poniéndose de pie, ya era hora de irse a su casa… tenía que llamar a Mimi-Ahora debo irme, tengo ensayo mañana-mintió-Adiós mi amor, descansa-dijo besándole la frente y saliendo de su casa.

Se sentó en su auto por unos instantes, tenía su celular en mano, lo abría y lo cerraba, no se decidía a llamarla. No quería cancelar lo de mañana, pero tampoco podían verse en público, lo mejor era llamar para cancelar todo, lo mejor era no volver a verla, para no confundir sus sentimientos por ella. Era tarde, pero debía llamarla.

-¿Hola…?-Le extraño que Mimi estuviese despierta tan tarde, pero eso ahora era lo de menos.

-Mimi, soy yo, Matt…

-MATT, ¡RECIÉN VI UNO DE TUS VIDEOS MUSICALES!-exclamó sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una súper estrella musical?

-Estás exagerando, soy simplemente conocido… pero el caso es que lo único que disfruto es cantar, no me gusta tener fans ni nada de eso.

-Es tan típico de ti… pero es el precio de la fama, Matt. Tiene cosas buenas y malas.

-Más malas que otra cosa…-murmuró-El caso, es que te he llamado para cancelar lo de mañana, no podremos ir al parque de diversiones…

-¿Por qué no quieres que te acosen tus fans?-Su pregunta fue sumamente práctica.

-Si, por eso-respondió al instante-No me gusta ser acosado, solo que por momentos olvido que no puedo salir tranquilo por las calles…

-Entonces, si quieres podríamos vernos en algún otro lado… podrías volver a mi casa, no se… tu dime qué quieres hacer-comento esperanzada.

-Me parece una buena idea- Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese pensarlas-Pasaré por ahí después de las 4 de la tarde, ¿Está bien?-Genial, no quería volver a verla, pero instantáneamente había organizado otro encuentro. No era muy bueno con esto de la "doble vida" que pretendía adoptar, por no decir, que era pésimo.

-Perfecto-respondió ella-Hasta pronto, Matt-el tono de su voz era muy dulce.

-Duerme bien princesa, hasta pronto-dicho esto, cortó la comunicación.

_¿Princesa?, ¿Le dije princesa? esto iba por mal camino, sus palabras eran más rápidas que su mente._

Se estaba metiendo en un problema, de eso, no había ninguna duda; estaba jugando con ellas. Sabía que Sora lo amaba, pero no sabía si él la amaba; desconocía los sentimientos de Mimi para con él, pero sabía que él la quería, la quería de verdad.

Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero… no podía evitar sentirse bien.

_Finalmente, ahora el capítulo me convence muchísimo más. Espero que a ustedes también, que les haya gustado mis modificaciones, y tengo que pedirles disculpas por modificar tantas veces este capítulo y nunca avanzar… quería que fuese algo a la altura de sus expectativas, o por lo menos, no tan abajo como creía era el viejo capítulo 2!_

_Gracias a todos, a Glisa en especial que me enumeró todos los puntos que debía rever. Gracias por leer mi fanfic y por ayudarme a mejorar. Se los agradezco eternamente._

_Espero que este nuevo (otra vez) capítulo 2, sea de su agrado. _

_Se despide muy agradecida, Florencia._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Una decisión tomada**

_Princesa… me llamó princesa_ pensaba Mimi mientras abrazaba con fuerza su almohadón rosado en forma de Kitty, imaginando que era Matt. Toda la felicidad que aquella palabra le había generado, no cabía en su pecho, tenía que hablar con alguien pero… ¿Con quién?, eran las 3 de la mañana, y en Japón era algo que únicamente podía contarle a Joe, pero seguramente estaría dormido.

Se resignó, lo mejor sería esperar hasta primera hora de la mañana, para por fin llamar a Joe, verlo y, además de ponerse al tanto de sus cosas, podría contarle que por fin estaba sucediendo lo que ella tanto había deseado.

Todavía no tenía sueño, así que decidió buscar su cuaderno "secreto" el cual a veces servía de diario íntimo, y otras veces simplemente escribía canciones. En realidad, no era un cuaderno, sino que ella lo llamaba así; era una carpeta forrada en un peluche rosado lleno de estrellitas, y su ancho, era realmente impresionante, prácticamente la había acompañado toda su vida.

Abrió en cualquier página. Comenzó a leer. Esas eran las cosas que había escrito cuando tenía 15 años y todavía vivía en Estados Unidos: podían verse sus fotos, pelirosa, abrazada con dos personas, uno era un chico, rubio de ojos celestes, él había sido su primer amigo en estados unidos, Mike. La otra persona era una chica, de ojos color grises y cabello también rubio, era Caroline, su psicóloga y mejor amiga americana; Mimi sonrió al ver esa foto, eran tan pequeños.

También pudo leer ciertas frases escritas por los márgenes de las hojas, canciones, y fotos, muchas fotos.

Comenzó a mirar detenidamente cada una de las fotos, todas le sacaban una sonrisa, hasta que finalmente llegó a una, la foto de Matt a los 16 años. No le podía estar más agradecida a las redes sociales por poder tener esa foto. Comenzó a escribir, primero eran frases sueltas que luego fueron formando una canción, esta plasmaba todo aquello que sentía por Matt.

Finalmente, luego de mucho escribir, decidió que era hora de acostarse, para poder despertarse temprano por la mañana para verlo a Joe. Esa noche, se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrazando su cuaderno.

* * *

La noche había pasado muy rápido para Matt, quien apenas había podido dormir. Estuvo toda la noche tratando de encontrar justificaciones para su obrar, quería convencerse que lo que había hecho era lo correcto; muchas veces sus excusas eran medio retorcidas, pero le serían igual útiles para disipar la culpa. Luego de una rápida ducha y un rápido desayuno salió con su guitarra para ensayar un rato, había llamado únicamente a Takato, con la excusa de ensayar… solo que ni él mismo quería admitir que era una excusa, para poder hablar de Mimi.

* * *

-Joe, ¡Qué alegría el volver a verte!-exclamó abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, prácticamente colgándose de él. Siempre había sido como su hermano mayor, siempre la había protegido de todos los peligros, hasta incluso, de los peligros del amor.

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte-dijo despeinándola un poco luego de abrazarla.

Joe ahora era todo un hombre maduro. No solo era un excelente estudiante de medicina, sino que con sus 22 años, ya estaba a punto de recibirse muchos años por adelantado. Era un hombre atractivo, con rasgos muy masculinos y unos hermosos ojos negros seductores. Su cuerpo ahora era fornido. Físicamente, no se parecía en nada a aquel Joe de 12 años, que la cuidó en su aventura al digimundo.

Hablaron horas acerca de Joe, de sus estudios y su vida privada. Cuando finalmente toco el tema de la vida de Mimi, obvio cualquier tema de su vida en estados unidos, y decidió comenzar por su encuentro con Matt.

-Ayer encontré a Matt, y hablamos hasta las 10 de la noche-su sonrisa era difícil de disimular.

-¿A Matt?-hacía años que Joe había perdido el contacto con él-¿Y qué es de él, además de ser un ídolo musical?

-Me propuso vernos, HOY

-¿Y se verán?

-¡Por supuesto! Me dijo que tenía problemas con ir a algún lugar público, por las fans, pero que vendría a mi casa en la tarde (N/A: que ingenua es…)

El semblante de Joe se modificó, ahora parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Joe?, ¿No te sientes feliz por mi? ¡Recuerda todo lo que he sufrido por su indiferencia!-le reprochó.

-Justamente es lo que estoy recordando… recuerdo tu sufrimiento, tanto en el digimundo, como en América, recuerdo perfectamente la angustia que sentías por él…

-¿Y no estás contento de que haya sugerido de encontrarnos?

-No es eso… sabes que eres como mi hermanita menor, y lo que a ti te cause felicidad, me causará felicidad… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo que, Joe…?-preguntó Mimi impaciente, estaba poniendo más peros que de habitual.

-Mira, yo hace años que no tengo contacto con Matt o cualquiera del resto de los chicos, sin embargo…-tragó saliva, no sabía cómo decirle eso sin sonar como el ogro de la película-…cada tanto hablo con Izzy por el Messenger…- se explicaba.

-¡¿BASTA YA JOE, PODRÍAS DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE!?-lo interrumpió. La duda la invadía, y la duda se iba convirtiendo en angustia.

-He oído que en algún momento, Matt y Sora se estuvieron conociendo-trató de ser delicado al decirlo- No sé si salieron o qué, simplemente sé que Sora estaba muy interesada en él, y comenzaron a salir un par de veces en grupo, luego solos…Igual de esto hacen dos años, casi tres!!-se apresuró a añadir.

Mimi no podía creer en las palabras de Joe. Estaba segura de que él no iba a mentirle, pero ¿Por qué Matt querría verla si estaba saliendo con Sora? No tenía sentido.

-No habría sido nada Joe…-comentó no del todo segura-Conoces a Sora, todos los días tiene interés por un chico diferente-añadió.

-Creí que eran amigas…

-Lo éramos, solo que cuando me fui a vivir a América, ella se volvió muy fría y dejo de tener contacto conmigo, no importaba cuanto la buscase, ella simplemente me ignoraba, era como si no me quisiera en su vida, no comprendo el por qué.

-Y… ahora si Matt insistió para verse, puedo imaginarme un por qué.

-No creo que sea tan así Joe…-dijo la castaña recargando su rostro en sus manos.

-No está nada dicho, Mimi… por las dudas, te aconsejo ser prudente-le sugirió. Mimi casi se sintió ofendida con su sugerencia.

-Matt no es de esos chicos que engañan a sus novias, si estuviese saliendo con Sora, no estaría viéndose conmigo… ADEMÁS NO TENGO QUE EXPLICAR NADA. ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HA SUCEDIDO NADA, SOMOS SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS…-añadió enojada, convenciéndose.

-Sabes que no quieres ser su amiga Mimi, lo sabes perfectamente. Además no puedes poner tus manos sobre el fuego por él, tú misma lo dijiste "es como si ayer hubieses comenzado a conocerlo".

-Si… puede que tengas razón…

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Yamato se encontraba reunido con su amigo y compañero de banda, Takato. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… normalmente no era así, pero necesitaba que alguien le dijese que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, supuso que Takato le daría el gusto debido a que era un chico muy mujeriego, sin embargo estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Estás viéndola a espaldas de Sora?-exclamó casi escupiendo su café.

-Baja la voz, o alguien podría oírte-susurró, había desarrollado una leve paranoia durante la noche.

-Nadie puede oírnos, Yama… No hay nadie en casa. Ni siquiera el resto de la banda, y se suponía que íbamos a ensayar-comento en tono burlón.

-Bueno, sí, lo que quieras, ahora dime… ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Yo no soy quién para decirte lo que debes hacer, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-Siempre estuve enamorado de Mimi, lo sabes… si hubiese sabido que volvería, que tenía alguna oportunidad… Sora jamás hubiese existido en mi vida…

-Pero existe, y tenemos que ocuparnos de eso. Dime... ¿Realmente la amas?

Matt dudó, pero la respuesta era obvia.

-No…

-¿Y qué bien te hace estar con ella mientras esperas que suceda algo con Mimi?

-Si lo de Mimi no funciona, puedo volver con Sora, resguardarme en sus brazos…

-Resguardarte en ella hasta ahora no te ha traído ninguna satisfacción, Yama… Nunca dejaste de sentir la ausencia de Mimi, y me consta.

Takato era uno de los amigos más antiguos que Matt tenía, y también uno de los mejores.

-Si hubiese sabido como dejar de pensar en ella… y comenzar a pensar en Sora, volverla el centro de mis pensamientos y mis acciones, todo hubiese sido más sencillo-se reprochó.

-Puede ser, pero eso es algo que ahora no puedes hacer, no has podido antes, no puedes ahora. Creo que no está bien que sigas con Sora, no porque estás viéndote con Mimi, sabes que siempre creí que lo suyo era una mentira.

-YA SE, YA SE… NO NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS ESO… SOLO QUIERO SABER QUÉ DEBO HACER!

-Dejarla a Sora, nunca te ha hecho bien, y lo sabes… y, en cualquier caso, si lo de Mimi no funciona, siempre tendrás mis brazos para refugiarte-dijo en tono de broma, persiguiéndolo por la sala, fingiendo que quería besarlo.

-Eres realmente un tonto, Takato… pero a veces tienes razón. Tal vez debería dejar a Sora…-dijo queriendo convencerse.

-Lo antes posible-agregó el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

-Solo que no puedo hacerlo ahora…no antes de su partido de tenis de mañana-Takato negó con la cabeza.

-A eso, lo llamamos COBARDÍA, mi querido Yama, son excusas las que estas usando. No sucede nada si Sora pierde ese partido de Tenis.

-Significa más para ella de lo que imaginas…-no sabía si era tan así como él decía, pero buscaba incansablemente justificarse.

-Lo que estás haciendo está mal, Yama… y no importa cuán bien te puedas sentir, o si las cosas no funcionan… no deberías comportarte así-sentenció el muchacho saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Matt solo con su culpa y sus pensamientos. Estaba mal, no tenía duda… lo de Sora debía terminar.

La tarde finalmente había llegado, y Matt había dedicado toda la tarde a pensar más que a llamar a Sora y terminar su relación. Su mente estaba en otro lado, en la hermosa sonrisa de Mimi. Cada paso que se acercaba a la puerta de su casa, sus latidos aumentaban. Finalmente llegó al piso en el que vivía la hermosa castaña.

-Matt, ¡Hola!-lo saludó emocionada con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que hizo a ambos sonrojarse-¿Tuviste problemas para llegar hasta acá?

-¿Ehhh?

-¡Por tus fans!

-Ahh, nada distinto de lo habitual-dijo sonriente. Estaba acostumbrado al acoso de sus fans, por suerte, hasta ahora todas habían sido inofensivas.

Matt entró y se sentó en el sillón, segundos después Mimi apareció con una bandeja con gaseosas y snacks, con su sonrisa de siempre, la que tanto le gustaba a él.

-Hoy vi a Joe-comentó sonriente.

-¿En serio?-por un momento se preocupó, pero no veía a Joe hace años, no había manera de que supiese lo de él y Sora-Hace años que no lo veo…-agregó.

-Si, me dijo. Me hizo muy bien hablar con él….-hizo una pausa, recordó lo que Joe le había dicho, moverse con cuidado, algo de Sora, etc. etc. etc.-Y me comentó algo muy extraño…

-¿En serio?-pregunto disimulando su preocupación-¿Y que puede ser eso?

-Algo acerca de Sora y de ti… hace como 3 años-Matt pudo notar cómo se iba poniendo seria al decir esto, pudo notar en sus ojos… ¿Tristeza?- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?, ¿Pasa algo hoy entre ustedes?

-No, nada Mimi-mintió Matt- Eso sucedió hace años…fueron un par de citas que tuvimos, pero nunca pasó a mayores-inventó. Notó como la expresión de Mimi se suavizaba. Le sonrió.

-Gracias… era simple curiosidad-añadió, antes de que se malentendiese, claro.

Volvieron a hablar por varias horas. Ahora todo parecía tan fácil. No era como en el digimundo, o años después, que siempre tuvo que sacarle las palabras a Matt con tirabuzones.

-¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan recio, Matt?-de repente preguntó la chica-Nunca entendí el por qué de tu actitud fría y distante… no solo conmigo, sino para con todos los demás…

-Digamos que he tenido una infancia difícil, y no supe canalizarlo por otro lado… Sospecho que fue por eso.

-¿Sospechas?, ¿Es decir que no sabes por qué eres tan recio, solitario?

-Digamos que todas las personas a las que amé, en cierta manera me lastimaron, así que preferí alejarme del resto, creí que si no me encariñaba con la gente, no sufriría…

-Pero no necesariamente estando alejado de la gente no les tomas cariño-ella era el vivo ejemplo, había tolerado todos los desplantes de Matt en el digimundo, y sin embargo lo amaba.

-También pude aprender eso poco después…-Su amor por Mimi era el mejor ejemplo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y esta vez, Matt no podía arriesgarse a otro llamado de Sora. Siendo las 7 en punto de la tarde, decidió dar por terminado el encuentro con Mimi… si tenía que terminar con Sora, necesitaría muchas energías.

-Lo siento Mimi, pero debo irme… hay un par de temas de la banda que tengo que tratar-se disculpó poniéndose de pie. Estaba decidido, tenía que dejar a Sora.

-Es una verdadera pena-su aspecto ahora era el de un pollito mojado-Pero creo que no tengo otra opción que resignarme, es la parte negativa de tener un amigo famoso-dijo poniéndose también de pie, quedando frente a Matt.

-¿Amigo?-preguntó en un susurro, mirando fijamente a sus ojos- ¿Me ves simplemente como un amigo?-esta vez le susurró en el oído.

Sin duda, Matt era todo un seductor, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente seguía a su corazón, y por culpa de este, ahora estaba rojo como un tomate, susurrándole cosas a Mimi… lo único que deseaba es que de verdad valiese la pena el arriesgarse por sus sentimientos.

Acarició su rostro dulcemente. Mimi sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban cada vez que el rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con esa intensidad.

-Tú eres más que una amiga para mí…

Sus bocas fueron acercándose lentamente, para ambos, pareció una eternidad. Se rozaron sus labios suavemente, con dulzura y delicadeza para luego dar lugar a un apasionado beso, que hacía tanto habían estado esperando. Finalmente, sus bocas se separaron, dejándoles a ambos una enorme sensación de alegría y un fuerte calor en el pecho.

-Debo irme ahora-Mimi no quería que se fuese, pero no podía hacer nada para retenerlo, él ahora era famoso y la banda era una parte fundamental en su vida. Asintió muy a su pesar.

-¿Me llamaras mañana?, ¿Podremos vernos?

-Por supuesto que podremos-Tras decir eso, recordó el partido de Sora, pero no le importó. Tenía planeado terminar todo con ella esa misma noche, mañana sería un hombre libre para poder estar con Mimi- Adiós princesa, descansa-tras decir eso sello su despedida con un beso.

Rápidamente salió del edificio y corrió hasta su auto. Estaba decidido, esa misma noche dejaría a Sora.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, espero disfruten el capítulo :).


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR PARECEN IR DE LA MANO**

En cuestión de cinco minutos había llegado al edificio donde vivía Sora. Subió corriendo, estaba agitado por apurarse tanto, no quería arruinar lo que estaba comenzando con Mimi.

Tocó enérgicamente la puerta del apartamento, sabía estaría sola en su casa. La puerta se abrió y la pelirroja lo saludó con un beso en la boca y un eufórico abrazo, a los cuales el joven rubio fue incapaz de responder.

-Matt… ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Por qué estás tan frío?

-Sora, tenemos que hablar-esa frase hizo que le temblasen las piernas y los labios. Podía imaginar sobre qué era de lo que quería hablar: Era por la actitud que había tenido para con ella toda la semana, sin dudarlo.

-No entiendo de qué tendríamos que hablar.

-De lo nuestro Sora… Juro que he intentado, pero esto ya no es lo mismo, ya no somos niños…-los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-¿POR QUÉ DE PRONTO NO ES LO MISMO? ¿ES QUE DEJASTE DE AMARME, MATT?-le gritó.

-Jamás te ame, Sora. Disfrutaba únicamente de tu compañía, me confundí. Te quiero, pero no te amo…

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por rostro de Sora. La mueca de su rostro se fue deformando.

- Estás enamorado de otra-sentenció. Y tenía razón, siempre había sido así-Está bien Matt, no rogaré por tu amor… No lo mereces-dijo tranquilizándose un poco-Solo prométeme que irás al partido de mañana, es muy importante para mi…-Tenía una estrategia, no podría dejarla tan fácil.

-Sora, no creo que yo…

-Me lo debes, Matt. Hazlo, por favor.

Sabía que tenía que ver a Mimi, pero el partido de Sora solo le llevaría la mañana, además ella tenía razón, se lo debía por haber roto su corazón de la manera en que lo hizo… y por el motivo que lo hizo.

-De acuerdo, iré. Nos vemos mañana-Se dio media vuelta y salió sin despedirse de la chica.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir a ver su partido, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Era consciente que estaba tirando años de relación a la basura, pero era por una buena causa.

* * *

Luego de una noche de soñar con él, Mimi despertó como nueva, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pocos minutos después de despertar, recibió un mensaje de texto:

_From: Joe_

"_Mi-chan, hablé con Izzy y me dijo que hoy van todos a ver un partido de tenis de Sora ¿Quieres ir? Comienza a las 11 am"_

Joe era tan considerado, siempre estaba pensando en ella, siempre trataba de sacarle una sonrisa. Él siempre había estado, incluso en los momentos más horribles de la vida de la joven.

"_Por supuesto, quiero verlos a todos, pasa por mi media hora antes Superior Joe :)"_

Rápidamente saltó de su cama y entro en la ducha. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Matt. Ella siempre había soñado con él como algo muy lejano, jamás habían tenido una relación, le extrañó mucho su comportamiento de los últimos dos días, nunca hubiese pensado que podía ser tan sociable.

Ansiaba volver a verlo. Imaginó que la llamaría por la tarde, y ella esperaría ansiosa ese llamado.

Rápidamente se baño y se puso un par de jeans gastados, una remera negra sin mangas y un par de sandalias; aguardó por Joe mientras pensaba con como estarían sus amigos. Había perdido el contacto con alguno de ellos, y quería volver a retomarlo.

El futuro médico no tardó en llegar, y ambos emprendieron camino hacia el club en donde habría de jugar Sora.

Cuando llegaron, a la primera persona que vio Mimi, fue a Tai, apoyado en una pared, mirando su celular. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo.

-¡TAI!-gritó emocionada llamando su atención. El morocho la miró, no podía creer lo que veía, era Mimi. Ella corrió a abrazarlo, él se acercó un par de pasos y respondió al efusivo abrazo de la chica.

Siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Hace un año atrás Tai había hecho un viaje de intercambio para continuar con sus estudios que había iniciado en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, ciencias políticas; en ese año se había convertido en el compinche de Mimi, todos los días se veían; prácticamente vivía en la casa de la muchacha. Todos ignoraban que era lo que realmente había pasado en los Estados Unidos, lo habían guardado como un secreto especial, entre ellos dos.

-Qué bueno es verte, te extrañe mucho-la abrazó con fuerza, como si temiese que fuese una ilusión-¿Por qué no dijiste que venías? Hubiese ido por ti al aeropuerto, sin dudarlo- le reprocho.

-Ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir… estuve muy mal los días antes de venir, por lo que mis padres creyeron que lo mejor, era que volviese y me quedase aquí, el único lugar en el que me siento en mi casa, y me encuentro mucho más tranquila.

-¿Estuviste mal?-preguntó Joe atónito. Ignoraba muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en su estadía en Estados Unidos. Mimi tenía un grave defecto, y es que jamás decía cuando estaba mal.

-Fue solo un tiempo… pero ya estoy mejor- les sonrió a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora-los dos lo respetaron.

-Estoy muy contenta de volver a verlos-Miró a Tai- Pero jamás te perdonaré por no haber estado en un contacto constante conmigo después de tu partida de los Estados Unidos-le sonrió.

-Tuve muchos problemas con el estudio, Mims. Pero no trato de justificarme con eso.

-Quiero saber absolutamente todo de sus vidas

Y fue entonces que comenzaron con sus historias:

Joe, con 20 años, había terminado la escuela secundaria un año antes de lo previsto, y también se había adelantado en comenzar la universidad. La carrera que había elegido, a pesar de los muchos problemas que le había generado en su niñez, fue medicina, como era de esperarse.

Tardo en comprender qué era lo que realmente lo apasionaba, finalmente comprendió que la medicina no era una carga para él, sino que era una pasión. Su promedio era excelente, uno de los mejores de toda la universidad. Su rostro ya no se escondía detrás de sus gruesos lentes de marco negro, ahora utilizaba unos lentes casi imperceptibles, era alto y fornido, con voz y actitud muy masculina, sin mencionar que era muy maduro para su edad. Por falta de tiempo, una barba incipiente de un par de días enmarcaba su bello rostro. Si bien nunca le había faltado oportunidad, nunca había tenido una novia hasta el momento. Habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, siempre sería el mismo chico tímido.

Tai había terminado la secundaria al a edad de 17 años, y tan pronto como termino, decidió comenzar sus estudios en ciencias políticas, se inscribió en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y fue el primer elegido para realizar un intercambio estudiantil a los Estados Unidos, donde prácticamente vivió con Mimi.

Se había vuelto muy deportista en este último tiempo: remo, básquet, rugby eran alguno de los tantos deportes que solía practicar en su escaso tiempo libre. A pesar de todo eso el soccer seguía siendo su gran pasión, nunca había dejado de jugarlo, era el capitán de su propio equipo, el cual había formado con Davis y sus amigos de la universidad.

Seguía tan guapo como de costumbre: sus cabellos color chocolate seguían largos y despeinados, su ropa siempre desprolija le otorgaba un aspecto sexy. Su espalda ancha y sus brazos musculosos coronaban su atractiva y masculina apariencia.

La relación que había tenido con Mimi era un tanto confusa para ambos. Siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero no sabía si llamarlo amor. Preferían pensar que sabían divertirse juntos, que había química entre ellos. Su alegría era siempre contagiosa, eso era lo que le encantaba a ella de él.

Cuando le llegó el tiempo de hablar de su pasado a Mimi, comenzó a hablar muy animada, pasando por alto detalles que tanto Tai como Joe conocían, porque eran los que más contacto habían tenido con ella, junto con Izzy; no pudieron dejar de notar los chicos que la chica de hermosos ojos color caramelo jamás mencionó cual fue el problema tan grave que había tenido. Ambos sabían lo que ella padecía.

Siempre había sido una chica muy alegre, o siempre había aparentado serlo; nadie parecía comprender cuando ella se sentía mal: "Su vida era perfecta" decía todo el mundo, y por eso parecía no tener derechos a llorar ni a sentirse mal. Sin embargo quienes la conocían sabían los problemas que padecía y si bien su vida parecía ser "perfecta", lejos estaba de serlo.

Hablaron largo rato los tres. Joe y Tai siempre habían tenido una buena relación, aunque distante, sin embargo por Mimi se habían acercado bastante. Tai siempre siguió en contacto con todos los miembros del grupo, les contó al muy atareado Joe y a la recién llegada Mimi algunos detalles de las vidas de los demás chicos; algunos hechos sorprendieron a ambos, como el hecho de saber que TK había tenido problemas con la policía en numerosas ocasiones; y que una vez, un doping de Sora había dado positivo.

Pocos minutos antes de comenzar el partido de Sora, llegaron Izzy, TK y Kari. Y luego de los abrazos y emociones del primer reencuentro comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, Mimi se había vuelto rápidamente el centro de atención.

Mientras todos hablaban llegó la pelirroja, que no parecía estar para nada contenta de ver a la chica de ojos color caramelo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo, con un poco de fingida emoción. Le desagradaba por completo que Mimi se encontrase en su partido, había dejado de ser el centro de atención su partido, ahora lo era la recién llegada.

Todos se encontraban ahí, y miró impaciente porque no habían noticias de Matt.

* * *

Matt se encontraba en su casa, sin verdaderas intenciones de dirigirse al partido. Lamentablemente duraban mucho tiempo, y jamás había tenido paciencia para estar allí presente; desde su repentina fama no podía estar tranquilo en ningún lado sin que las chicas se le tirasen encima.

Decidió ir al final del partido, simplemente para ver el resultado. Ya lo había decidido, inventaría que tenía ensayo, después de todo, siempre los tenía en diferentes horarios.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala del enorme apartamento que compartía con su amigo, Takato. Miraba a través del enorme ventanal, miraba el cielo; desde pequeño le había interesado todo lo relacionado con la astronomía, por eso había la había elegido como carrera formal.

No podía evitar pensar en ella, en Mimi. Secretamente siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y ahora que algo podía ocurrir, que la había besado… tenía miedo, miedo de que un día se despertase y Mimi se hubiese esfumado. Habían actitudes de la joven que todavía no llegaba a comprender, ¿Y creía conocerla bien? La realidad era que no sabía con quien quería iniciar una relación, pero quería saber quién era ella en realidad.

Jamás le había hablado tanto como en los últimos dos días. Creía que por algo se habían cruzado sus caminos, no era casualidad, era el destino. Estaba convencido: Su destino era el de estar juntos.

Tomó un papel y una lapicera y comenzó a escribir. No escribía cualquier cosa, sino una canción, una que salía de su corazón, de su alma, cuando pensaba en ella.

* * *

El partido de Sora estaba realmente aburrido, no paraba de perder sets, y no importaba cuanto la alentasen, no parecía mejorar su ánimo. Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era el pensar que ese día era para ella, y toda la atención se centraba en Mimi.

Jamás comprendió cuando su aversión por ella había comenzado. El día que se fue a los Estados Unidos, se sintió devastada, había perdido a su mejor amiga, pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Al cabo del quinto mes, Sora casi ni recordaba a Mimi. Siempre que coincidían en internet, Sora jamás le respondía, y si lo hacía era de una manera cortante. Le molestaba profundamente que siempre fuese el centro de atención, le molestaba su vida perfecta y su eterna alegría. Le molestaba que siempre la gente quisiera estar con ella, rodeándola y alabando el aire que respiraba.

Su mente estaba en otro lado distinto del juego: No solo le estaban robando el protagónico, sino que todavía se sentía mal por como Matt la había abandonado, y porque todavía no había aparecido, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella que su "amuleto de la suerte".

-¿Qué le sucede a Sora? Normalmente ella no juega así-preguntó Tai en un susurro a los demás chicos.

-Es verdad, parece muy desconcentrada, sin mencionar que no se encuentra aquí su "amuleto de la suerte"-comento TK. Mimi y Joe se miraron extrañados, todos los demás parecían entender de qué hablaban, salvo ellos.

-¿Cuál es su amuleto de la suerte?-preguntó Joe a Tai. El chico dudó unos instantes si responder o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Así llama Sora a Matt, dice que siempre que está presente le da suerte-Joe miró con preocupación a la castaña que tenía a su lado. Ella había sentido un vuelco en su corazón, sentía una presión en su pecho. Comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Y por qué dice eso? ¿Cuál es la relación que los une?-pregunto, lamentando el hacerlo, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

-Matt y Sora hace años que están saliendo, él suele venir a sus partidos, y ella siempre da lo mejor de sí. Cree que es su amuleto de la suerte.

Joe miró mortificado a Mimi. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, apoyo ambas manos en su pecho y parpadeó numerosas veces.

-Permiso. De repente comencé a sentirme mal…- tras decir eso se puso de pie en la grada y salió corriendo como pudo del lugar. Joe miró a Tai preocupado.

-Tai, si sabes de su problema, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?-le preguntó indignado.

-¿Ocurre algo entre ella y Matt?-El joven de pelo azul asintió. La expresión de Tai fue de horror-Joe su hubiese sabido eso jamás le hubiese dicho nada-dicho eso ambos jóvenes corrieron detrás de ella, dejando a los demás extrañados sentados en el banco.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-No lo sé Kari, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno.

-¿Deberíamos ir?

-Creo que sería lo mejor-dicho eso, los otros tres chicos se pararon y corrieron tras Mimi, Joe y Tai.

Sora pudo notar como sus amigos se levantaban y se iban por perseguir a Mimi. Eso logró enojarla aún más.

Tai y Joe trataron de seguirla, pero la perdieron de vista. Eso era malo, sabían perfectamente cómo se ponía en estas situaciones. La buscaron por todos lados, hasta que finalmente la encontraron en una esquina, oscura y escondida. Tenía sus rodillas abrazadas con sus brazos y su rostro oculto, lloraba desconsoladamente. Afortunadamente parecía que esta crisis no era tan grave, pero sabían que no debían cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

-Mimi, mimi… mírame, Mimi soy Joe-la tomó por los brazos y zamarreó con preocupación. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos rojos-Por favor Mimi-siguió sacudiéndola, finalmente pareció salir de su trance y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-Me mintió, superior Joe-dijo con la voz entrecortada por tanto llorar. Él la abrazo.

-Tranquila Mim-Chan-dijo con dulzura-Siempre hay una explicación, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. A lo mejor hay algo que nosotros no sabemos, ¿Verdad Tai?

-Eh, sí, estoy convencido de eso. Hacía tiempo que no se llevaban bien Mim. Seguramente por eso te dijo lo que te dijo-la mirada de Mimi estaba perdida. Se puso de pié con ayuda de ambos chicos, recargando casi la totalidad de su peso corporal en el cuerpo de Joe, le hizo una mueca a Tai.

-Busca en su bolso la pastilla-le ordenó y así lo hizo. Cuando Mimi tenía esa clase de ataques necesitaba tomar una pastilla. Tomo el blíster de pastillas, sacó una y prácticamente con Joe se la metieron en la boca e hicieron tragar. El brazo de Joe no dejaba de frotar el de Mimi.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Tai y Joe habían logrado tranquilizar a Mimi. El resto de los chicos llegaron.

-No podíamos encontrarlos, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mimi… tuvo un problema-fue lo único que dijeron, su mirada todavía estaba perdida, pero ahora se encontraba calmada.

-¿Por qué salió corriendo?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Será mejor que se los explique ella cuando pueda hacerlo chicos- Comenzaron a caminar para abandonar el recinto. Lo mejor sería ir a la casa de Mimi y arreglar el problema-¿Joe has traído tu auto?-Él asintió- Será mejor entonces que nos dividamos-sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las lanzó a Izzy- Síganos con mi auto, vamos a lo de Mimi-sin decir más se disponían a irse.

El juego recién había terminado, con un resultado fatal, Sora había perdido por muchos puntos. Mientras se dirigía a los vestidores se chocó con Matt.

-Disculpa la tardanza… Tuve ensayo y no pude venir antes.

-No importa-respondió de manera seca.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-MAL, evidentemente hoy no es mi día de suerte. No solo que tú me dejas la noche anterior al partido y luego faltas a él, sino que para colmo Mimi se acaparó toda la atención de los demás-Al oír el nombre de la castaña, sintió como si a su corazón lo apretasen fuertemente.

-¿Mimi está aquí?-un nudo se formó en su garganta al preguntarlo. Sora asintió y notó una particular preocupación en el tono de voz de su ex novio. A espaldas de Matt pudo notar cómo se acercaban los demás, con Mimi, cargándola como si de un paquete se tratase. No lo dudo dos veces- ES MARAVILLOSO VERTE AQUÍ, A PESAR DE HABER PERDIDO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA, PORQUE TE TENGO CONMIGO-gritó, luego de eso tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y le dio un fuerte y violento beso.

Matt no supo cómo reaccionar. Cerca de medio minuto se mantuvo inmóvil. Detrás de ellos, el resto del equipo pudo ver toda la escena. Mimi pareció salir de su trance.

-¡MENTIROSO!-gritó con sus ojos color caramelo, llenos de lágrimas-MALDITO MENTIROSO-se acercó a él y golpeó el fuerte pecho del joven rubio con sus pequeñas manos. Matt no podía comprender como había sucedido, estaba sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez. Miró a Sora con una mezcla de indignación y odio.

-Espera Mimi, no es lo que parece…

-Claro que no es, estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo ¡PERO YA NO MÁS, YAMATO ISHIDA! Jamás volverás a jugar conmigo-luego de decir eso, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a gritar, no solo insultos, sino que comenzó a llorar de una manera tan violenta que jamás había visto-¡TE ODIO YAMATO ISHIDA!, ¡TE ODIO!

-Jamás jugaría contigo, Mimi… por favor, escúchame-trato de tomarla por los brazos para obligarla a mirarlo. Ella se soltó violentamente y salió corriendo. Corrió rápido, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Tras ella salió corriendo Tai.

Matt miró confundido al grupo, el único que comprendía lo que sucedía era Joe.

-Ayuden a Tai, que Mimi no se les pierda de vista-ordenó el joven de anteojos y voz masculina.

-¿Pero Joe, por qué no debe perderla de vista?-preguntó TK.

-Ahora hagan lo que les digo, después les explicaré el por qué. Es muy peligroso si ella llega a quedarse sola, no sé qué es lo que pueda hacer-su mirada ahora era sombría y estaba preocupada. El resto hizo lo que había ordenado. Quedaron solos Joe, Sora y Matt.

-¿Joe que es lo que sucede?-preguntó preocupado.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Yamato-se podía notar que estaba enojado-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Estar con las dos a la vez? No tienes la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo, eso es evidente. No conoces a Mimi…

-Jamás salí con las dos al mismo tiempo, Joe-mintió-Te pido que me expliques lo que sucede-Pero Joe no pudo hacerlo porque la chica pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Así que era ella… Por ella me dejaste, Matt… Eres un maldito.

-Si Sora, fue por ella. Toda mi vida amé a Mimi Tachikawa y acabas de arruinar todo, seguramente estarás contenta.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella arruinase todo entre nosotros…

-Lo nuestro jamás estuvo bien Sora, y simplemente me ayudo a darme cuenta de ello.

-Matt, vamos-ordenó Joe, y el joven rubio le hizo caso. Salieron ambos corriendo del lugar dejando a Sora sola, con su odio-Vamos en mi auto-le ordeno abriendo a lo lejos, se subieron y salió rápidamente en búsqueda de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Debo ponerte al tanto de muchas cosas aparentemente… Lo único que puedo decirte ahora, es que si Mimi se encuentra sola, es capaz de cometer una locura..

* * *

_Hace años que tenía que darle los toques finales a este fic, y jamás lo hacía. Les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, estuve con parciales y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese estudiar, lo que me exprimía el cerebro y no me dejaba suficiente imaginación como para escribirlo._

_Ojalá disfruten este capítulo, les prometo mucho drama para los venideros :)._

_Gracias por leer mi fic, de corazón se lo agradezco mucho. Cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacer, saben que siempre las recibo._

_Nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Disfruten de este capítulo, hasta la próxima!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Toda la verdad

CAPITULO 5: TODA LA VERDAD

No pudo soportar el que Matt hubiese jugado con sus sentimientos. Sentía como su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos, un intenso dolor en el pecho, en el alma. Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta, comenzó a correr, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, corrió sin mirar atrás. Por su cabeza pasaban una serie de imágenes, como si se tratase de una película, pero que siempre finalizaba con la misma frase: Matt y Sora besándose.

No dejó de correr ni por un minuto, cruzó las calles de una manera imprudente y estuvo, varias veces, a pocos segundos de ser atropellada. No le importó.

Corría sin rumbo, no sabía a dónde, simplemente quería escapar de sus problemas. Sentía que sus problemas la perseguían, la atrapaban… Corrió cerca de cinco minutos sin parar, y apareció frente a la puerta de la televisora Fuji, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero sentía que la perseguían así que no dudó en entrar corriendo al lugar y dirigirse a las escaleras, comenzó a subir piso tras piso…

* * *

Joe salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, y comenzó a esquivar los autos que allí se encontraban. Su semblante le indicó a Matt que estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Joe? ¿Por qué Mimi no puede quedarse sola?-Tardó cerca de un minuto en recibir su respuesta.

-El problema que tiene Mimi comenzó hace varios años, pero se desarrolló de una manera violenta durante los primeros meses de su estadía en los Estados Unidos… Ella sufre de un trastorno bipolar de la personalidad.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible? La vida de Mimi es perfecta… y además ella está siempre tan alegre…

-Ese es el primer defecto de todos… pensar que su vida es perfecta. Su vida no es perfecta, hoy por hoy lejos está de serlo. Su estabilidad emocional depende de unas pastillas, puede estar muy contenta en un momento, y al siguiente caer en una profunda depresión con la cual no puede lidiar sola.

-¿Mimi debe tomar pastillas?

-Sí, necesita tomar una determinada cantidad de medicamentos cuando entra en una crisis. No puede enfrentar los problemas como todos los demás lo hacemos, para ella cualquier problema, por mínimo que sea, es terrible. Muchas veces ha cometido locuras a causa de esto…

-¿Qué clases de locuras, Joe?-nuevamente, el joven peliazul hizo esperar su respuesta. No le gustaba hablar de aquellos episodios que solía tener la chica-Respóndeme… ¿Qué clase de locuras?... ¿Ha tratado de…?

-NO-respondió de manera seca, sabiendo a lo que se refería-Nunca de manera consciente, pero hay veces que no tiene noción del peligro que las cosas conllevan, no tiene noción de sus acciones. Busca cualquier medio para evitar el dolor emocional.

-¿Alguna vez se ha lastimado por eso…?

-Muchísimas, una vez fue internada, ahí fue cuando sus padres comenzaron a tener en cuenta el problema por el que ella transitaba. ¿Ves algo?

-Nada…

-Espera… creo que sé donde podemos encontrarla-Tras decir eso dobló violentamente y cambió su recorrido sin importarle todos los autos con los que de casualidad no había chocado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé en realidad, tengo una corazonada.

Matt no podía dejar de sorprenderse de cómo conocía Joe a Mimi. No pudo evitar sentirse aún peor cuando pensó que no sabía nada de ella. ¿Por qué habría desarrollado aquél problema? ¿Habría alguna explicación? Jamás habría imaginado que aquella hermosa niña de cabello color chocolate podría estar sufriendo tanto de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

En pocos minutos Joe aparcó el auto frente a la Televisora Fuji. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, Matt fue quien finalmente la vio. Al verla, lo invadió el miedo.

-¡Allí está!-dijo señalando una pequeña silueta, lejana y diminuta sobre lo que parecía ser la azotea de la televisora.

Al verla a Matt pudo jurar que al peliazul se le paró el corazón en seco. Trago saliva.

-Oh Dios mío…-murmuró y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en una pequeña pared que dividía la azotea del precipicio. Llegaron a la azotea y Joe le ordenó al joven rubio que se quedase dentro, donde ella no pudiese verlo.

-Mim-chan…-la llamó con fingida tranquilidad, acercándose lentamente a ella. La chica sonrió al verlo-Ven aquí, por favor baja-estiró su mano, esperando que ella la tomase. Se puso de pie sobre aquella angosta pared con increíble agilidad y rapidez. Ambos muchachos quedaron congelados ante el miedo-Mim-chan, por favor baja…-insistió.

-Él me hirió Senpai…

-Eso no importa ahora, baja, por favor-se acercaba muy despacio a ella, de una manera casi imperceptible. Su mano seguía estirada, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención.

-Creí en sus palabras y me traicionó…-continuó ignorando las palabras del muchacho de anteojos.

-Tu medicación todavía no ha hecho efecto, baja y podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Sin que la chica se diese cuenta, Joe logró tomar su mano; ella se tambaleó, pero el jaló con tanta fuerza que logró hacer que se baje de esa pared –o mejor dicho, cayese para el lado en que él se encontraba-. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila Mim, tranquila…-no dejaba que la chica se moviese. Ella parecía tranquilizarse poco a poco.

-No quiero volver a verlo, nunca-sentenció con la cara ahogada en el pecho de Joe.

-No lo volverás a ver…-Matt no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al oír aquella frase.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y lo distrajo de aquella escena, era Tai.

-Joe no me atiende, ¿Te encuentras con él?

-Algo así…

-Pásame con él. Perdí de vista a Mimi.

-No te hagas problema, está aquí con nosotros.

-¿Está todo bien?- Matt les hecho una mirada a ambos chicos. Joe cuidaba de Mimi como si fuese su hermana menor.

-Sí, todo está bien.

-Uff, me alegro mucho, ya empezaba a preocuparme. Dile que vaya a lo de Mimi, los espero allá-dicho eso cortó.

¿Cómo había podido lastimar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? Se sentía un verdadero idiota.

Joe se acercó rápidamente a él dejando a Mimi con la mirada perdida, sola unos instantes.

-Será mejor para ella que no te vea, espero que me comprendas.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente-respondió resignado-Pero en serio quiero saber cómo ocurrió todo esto, Joe-insistió.

El joven pensó unos instantes, finalmente se le ocurrió una solución.

-¿Tu celular sigue siendo el mismo…0220?-preguntó mirando en el número de celular que tenía guardado, repitiendo sus últimos dígitos.

-Sí, el mismo.

-Entonces en cuanto termine te llamo, para arreglar donde poder vernos para hablar del tema.

-Muchas gracias Joe, en serio.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora por favor…

-Sí, si, ya lo sé-comprendiendo a que se refería su "amigo" se retiró del lugar.

Bajó por una de las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, al cual entró y desde allí contempló como Joe y su princesa salían de la televisora. Él la abrazaba, ella aún parecía ausente. Le dolía tanto verla así. La recordaba tan fuerte, a pesar de las lágrimas que derramaba, sabía que ella era fuerte; no podía imaginar que suceso había desencadenado tal catástrofe en ella.

Impaciente y, ya, algo resignado decidió volver a su apartamento al aguardo de la llamada de Joe. Él tenía razón, por más que quisiera explicarle las cosas a Mimi, todavía no era el momento. Jamás habría querido que la historia con la cual siempre había fantaseado, tuviese aquel final…

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, luego de largas horas de angustia llegó el tan esperado mensaje de Joe. Acordaron encontrarse en el apartamento que el rubio compartía con su amigo de la banda, quien se encontraba ausente aquella noche.

-Disculpa la tardanza… Hubiese querido venir antes-dijo frotándose los ojos e ingresando al lujoso apartamento.

-No hay problema Joe, gracias por venir a pesar de la hora-le agradeció-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Sí por favor, con un vaso de agua estaría bien-se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con dos botellas pequeñas de agua, tendió una a Joe y aguardó a que él comenzara con su historia, pero él no comenzó.

-¿Estuviste con ella hasta recién?-preguntó para iniciar la conversación.

-Si-dio un sorbo al agua y luego continuó, con una tranquilidad pasmosa que no hacía otra cosa que impacientar más a Matt-Tuve que esperar a que Chieko san llegase…

-¿Chieko San…?-¿Quién demonios se suponía que era?

-Si, su ama de llaves y niñera-agregó como si fuese de público conocimiento la existencia de aquella mujer, que para el rubio era un verdadero misterio, al igual de la vida de la mujer a la que amaba con locura. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien a quien conocía tan poco? Jamás había escuchado acerca de la niñera de Mimi, sabía que en su gran casa tenían muchos empleados, pero jamás habría imaginado que tenían una niñera, suponía que era su madre quien la cuidaba.

-¿Dónde ha estado estos días que no la vi cuando estuve en lo de Mimi?

-Llegó esta tarde de Nueva York.

-¿Hace mucho cuida de ella?

-En realidad durante su niñez ella había sido más una abuela que una niñera. Su madre siempre cuidó de Mimi, y Chieko san había cuidado de Satoe san cuando niña. Podría decirse que comenzó a cuidar de ella desde que sucedió aquello con su madre…-meditó. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Matt por el rabillo del ojo, deseando que no hubiese reparado en aquel pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué sucedió con su madre, Joe?-preguntó intentando camuflar la desesperación por conocer la vida de Mimi le provocaba. Sin embargo el joven de gafas y reflexiva mirada no respondió, se mordió el labio inferior con una adusta mueca.

-Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso…-pero no parecía estar pidiéndole perdón a Matt, sino al recuerdo de Mimi.

-Por favor Joe, necesito saber de su vida, como empezó todo-suplicó eligiendo sus palabras con suma delicadeza. Viendo que el hombre no respondía insistió-Necesito poder hacerla feliz Joe, y solo conociéndola podré hacerlo…

-Te contaré la historia, pero debes prometerme que no contarás nada a nadie, Matt. Esto es realmente importante, solo Tai y yo conocemos la historia.

¿Tai? ¿Y por qué demonios Tai conocía la historia? Frunció el seño, pero nada dijo al respecto.

-Te lo prometo Joe, sabes que mi preocupación por ella es sincera y jamás haría nada para lastimarla-Joe levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Hacía tiempo había dejado de tratar a aquel joven músico rubio, ya no estaba seguro de qué era capaz y de qué no, pero sus brillantes zafiros lo delataron: Un destello que demostraba una sincera preocupación, sentía el dolor de su mirada, la confusión y el anhelo de conocer más acerca de ella-¿Qué ocurrió con la madre de Mimi?-insistió.

Joe suspiró, más resignado que otra cosa.

-La madre de Mimi murió cuando ella tenía 15 años-fue lo único que dijo, pero solo con aquella frase había dicho más de lo que Matt esperaba oír. Había quedado perplejo.

-No puede ser… no puede ser ¿Por qué jamás nos hemos enterado de nada?

-Mimi no quiso que se supiera. No es una historia que le agrade contar, o que incluso a mi me agrade recordar… su imagen destruida en frente de la tumba de su madre, los meses siguientes hundida en una gran depresión…

-Espera Joe… ¿Tu la viste?

-Si, ella me llamó tan pronto como ocurrió. Viaje de inmediato, y me quedé con ella cerca de un mes.

Mientras escuchaba al portador del emblema de la sinceridad, no pudo evitar sentir celos: Celos de cuanto conocía Joe a Mimi, de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Se sentía un ser despreciable por sentirlo, pero no podía evitarlo. También sintió tristeza al saber que la madre de Mimi, aquella mujer tan alegre, estaba muerta; sumado a la tristeza que le causaba el no conocer su historia…

-¿De qué murió?

-Es una historia larga-tomó aire y continuó. La mirada de Joe era sombría, por lo que Matt pudo notar que la historia que estaría por contar no sería nada agradable-Mientras vivían en Japón los Tachikawa eran una familia modelo, ejemplar, como bien habrás podido notar- Y así era, Matt siempre había fantaseado con tener una familia como aquella- Sin embargo cuando se mudaron a los Estados Unidos comenzó el problema: El papá de Mimi fue ascendido a gerente de una importante corporación, por lo que el tiempo que pasaba con su familia era escaso. Reuniones de trabajo, horarios confusos, todos creían que aquel era un trabajo extenuante, sin embargo no era tan así.

Hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de agua. Se notaba la molestia que sentía por tener que tocar el tema, y Matt estaba agradecido que confiase en él para contárselo.

Aquella pausa duró un minuto, pero pareció durar años. Se sentía un clima de tensión en el ambiente.

-…en realidad el padre de Mimi tenía una amante, a la que le dedicaba largas horas del día…

¡¿Una amante? ¿Cómo podía aquello ser posible? Siempre lo había visto como un hombre muy cariñoso con su familia y muy enamorado de su mujer… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Y Satoe san lo sabía?-Joe asintió.

-Se enteró y cayó en un grave pozo depresivo. No pudo dejar a su marido, simplemente se conformaba con las migajas de amor que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle. Aquella aristocrática mujer se había vuelto un trapo de piso, así era como Mimi la describía cuando hablaba conmigo, y aún no conocía la causa de su depresión. Tomaba un centenar de pastillas para no dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos oscuros y tenebrosos que la depresión implantaba en su mente, pronto se había vuelto adicta a ellos; el padre de Mimi pronto se enteró de que su mujer sabía que él la engañaba, y no hizo nada al respecto, sino todo lo contrario: La trataba con desdén, la ignoraba y más de una vez estuvo próximo a levantar su mano contra de ella…

-¿ES QUE ACASO LA GOLPEÓ, JOE?-la interrumpió en un grito.

-No, solo porque Chieko san estaba allí para ayudarla.

-¿Y como se sentía Mimi con todo esto?

-Ella ignoraba la causa de la depresión de su madre y el extraño comportamiento de su padre. No se enteró del motivo sino un año después de la muerte de su madre, cuando su padre contrajo matrimonio con la que había sido su amante. A pesar de ignorarlo estaba muy mal, sentía el dolor de su madre en carne propia, le ponía peor aún el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Hay algo que todavía no entiendo ¿De qué murió su madre?

-A eso quiero llegar, ¿No querías conocer la historia completa?-lo regaño, Matt asintió-Entonces déjame continuar. El maltrato, o mejor dicho el destrato que el padre de Mimi tenía para con su familia hizo a Satoe-san caer en una depresión tal que luego de haberse vuelto adicta a sus medicamentos, había dejado de comer. Se había convertido en un fantasma, una muerta en vida.

-Entonces…

-Espera Matt, todavía no llega la peor parte-advirtió y sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pudo notar como Joe apretaba los puños con fuerza e impotencia-Evidentemente un día no supo controlar todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, no pudo con su depresión y se suicidó… Se pegó un tiro en la sien…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala. Matt no podía dejar de culparse por haber sido tan idiota de pensar que la vida de Mimi era color de rosas, que ella no tenía problema alguno. Había sido muy altanero de su parte el pensar que era el único que había tenido problemas en su vida, pero se había equivocado: Mimi le ganaba, y por mucho.

-Joe eso fue terrible ¿Cuándo lo supo Mimi?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-De la peor manera: Chieko-san y ella la encontraron tirada en la sala de estar. Desde ese día Mimi ha cambiado mucho, a lo mejor no a primera vista, pero su estabilidad emocional pende de un hilo. Creo que todavía no ha podido superar el dolor.

-¿Y qué pasó con su padre?

-Desde que él se caso con su amante, Mimi decidió mudarse lejos. Él sigue manteniéndola, pero ahora ella vive con Chieko-san, ya en Nueva York. A la edad de 16 años decidió alejarse de él, casi no tiene trato con él. La única familia que ahora le queda es aquella mujer a la cual quiere como si fuera una abuela… Además de sus amigos. Todos ellos son pilares en la vida de Mimi.

-¿Tai y tú qué papeles tienen en su vida?-preguntó sin poder contener aquel comentario.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que no eran momentos de sacar a relucir sus celos: Si se los había tragado toda la vida ¿Qué le costaba tragárselos un poco más?_ "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" _se reprendió mentalmente.

-Tai es su amigo. Es cierto que entre ellos pudo existir alguna clase de relación, pero las crisis emocionales de Mimi la obligan a hacer cosas que… es mejor hacer con un amigo- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas? Frunció el entrecejo nuevamente.

-Y yo quiero pensar que la trato como si fuese mi hermana menor, la quiero como si lo fuese-aquello lo tranquilizó un poco, el notar que las intensiones de Joe lejos estaban de seducir a Mimi-Pero ¿Sabes Matt? hay alguien que a pesar de la distancia es fundamental para Mimi...-agregó sin que el rubio pudiese esperarlo.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Tú, Matt. Siempre has sido importante para ella, aún cuando pensaba que no le importabas en lo más mínimo-aquella respuesta había sido inesperada. Abrió sus ojos como plato y sintió una presión en el pecho, un sabor amargo en la boca: La extrema felicidad que sentía por no serle indiferente, se había mezclado con el amargo sabor de su historia y el dolor de la "traición" que ella creía que había hecho.

Jamás había imaginado que pensaría en él, que lo recordase: Como él había pensado en ella cada día desde su partida, pero había cometido un error, pensar que podía continuar sin ella.

Una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, claro está él no pudo ni notarlo. Salió de su ensimismamiento una vez que notó que los ojos negros de Joe se posaban sobre él, esperando una respuesta.

-Eso quiere decir que no debo renunciar a ella, ¿Verdad?-preguntó ilusionado.

-Le has hecho mucho daño Matt, más del que puedes imaginarte-meditó Joe-pero también creo que puedes darle más felicidad que cualquier otra persona, que podrás ayudarla a superar todos sus problemas-levantó las cejas y luego miró al rubio esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa para transmitirle confianza-¿Qué fue todo aquello que sucedió con Sora?

Matt suspiró pero finalmente contó todo lo que había sucedido a Joe: Cómo había sido su encuentro con Mimi, cómo había pensado en dejarla a Sora con anterioridad a su aparición y la idea había tomado fuerza con su reencuentro; contó cuando dejó a Sora, la reacción de esta, el beso de Mimi y el por qué había decidido, finalmente, ir a ver el partido.

Joe lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Aquello era bueno de él, no juzgaba a nadie, no se sentía una persona capaz de juzgar a otros. Su comportamiento le permitió a Matt explicar lo sucedido con pelos y señales.

-Sabes Matt que no te juzgo por tu comportamiento-comentó luego de que el rubio terminase de relatar tu historia-Pero creo que no deberías haber ido al partido de Sora…

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Pero ahora no podía seguir pensando en lo que ya había hecho, sino en pensar lo que debía hacer para arreglar las cosas con Mimi.

-No quiero presionarte Matt, pero en tres meses Mimi tiene pensado partir a Francia para iniciar sus estudios en gastronomía-La amplia sonrisa de Matt disminuyó poco a poco. Debía hacer algo ¡y pronto! Pero… ¿Qué!

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer Joe?-preguntó pasando sus dedos por su rubio, sedoso y despeinado cabello, con cierta frustración y desesperación.

-Eso no puedo decirlo yo, Matt. Podría sugerirte que la dejes esta semana, y luego trates de comunicarte con ella, pero no sé que podrías hacer…

-Gracias Joe. No hay problema por ello, algo se me ocurrirá…

Joe miró su reloj, marcaban las tres de la mañana, habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando y mañana debía madrugar. Se levantó y estiró.

-Lo lamento Matt pero se me ha hecho muy tarde y mañana tengo clases temprano.

-Si, lo siento Joe, no quise que se nos hiciera tan tarde. Gracias por venir y contarme todo esto…

-No hay nada que agradecer, te lo he contado para que pudieses comprender la situación con la que te enfrentas. Digo… con la situación de Mimi-aclaró, Matt sonrió.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?

-No gracias, tengo el auto estacionado a una cuadra de aquí… Siempre ha sido difícil conseguir un lugar en esta zona-bromeó, y era cierto. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y Matt lo acompañó hasta la recepción del edificio-Bueno Matt, nos vemos. Llámame si me necesitas-lo saludo a lo lejos con una mueca de su mano y Matt lo vio alejarse: Había cambiado mucho, ahora era un hombre seguro.

A lo mejor Joe no era el único que había cambiado, a los mejor todos habían cambiado. No, ciertamente habían cambiado todos, ya no eran unos niños, los problemas habían dejado de ser pequeños, y las responsabilidades eran mayores.

Entró a su apartamento y arrastro sus pies hasta llegar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras él: Un enorme cuarto con una pared celeste –que apenas si podía verse por la cantidad de cosas que tenía pegada en ella- y las otras tres blancas –aunque una de estas paredes era un enorme ropero y la otra un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón-. En esta habitación entraban tres guitarras eléctricas, un amplio escritorio donde descansaba su notebook, una enorme cama con un grueso acolchado y varios almohadones. Cerca del enorme ventanal había un telescopio que su padre le había regalado al cumplir los 16 años, una vez que había manifestado su pasión por la astronomía.

Se recostó en su cama y encendió el aire acondicionado. Ahogo su rostro en uno de los almohadones, meditando sobre la vida que Mimi había tenido: Él siempre la había creído una princesita malcriada, que vivía en un mundo color rosa y estaba completamente equivocado; mientras él creía eso, el mundo de Mimi se volvía añicos frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Miró la hora en el reloj más cercano: 03:32, no podía dormir, sabía que pasaría toda la noche pensando en algún plan para hacer a Mimi feliz, para poder verla sonreir.

Tomó un cuaderno y una pluma. Su inspiración finalmente había vuelto.

* * *

¡Igual que la mía! Hola a todos mis lectores. Lamento la TERRIBLE tardanza, pero espero que me comprendan, estuve estudiando para mis exámenes de la universidad y la verdad que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Escribo de a poquitito y así puedo terminar los capítulos.

Espero que la demora haya valido la pena y les guste mi nuevo capítulo. Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews anteriores –me encantaría poder contestarlos uno por uno, pero es que todavía no aprendí a usar bien fanfiction. ¡Y eso que llevo años aquí!- y su preocupación. Aprovecho y agradezco los que dejen para este capítulo así como también que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi historia.

¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Los quiero!


End file.
